Something More
by RedSakura19
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa is a waitress at Seika Bar who catches the eye of Takumi Usui. He offers her a job as his maid but she refuses however when she finds out her debt has been paid and all other expenses have been taken care of she feels obliged to accept. Misaki becomes a maid at Usui's and gets on with the other maids and her work. But Something isn't right and there's something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Maid Sama. **

**This is another story I'm doing because I lost my previous story from a system crash thing, sorry. So I decided to do another one. Gomen for any mistakes as I'm typing on my I-Phone. Read, Review, favourite, follow and enjoy. :) I hope you like it. **

* * *

In a dark corner emerald green eyes watch the raven haired beauty as she strides to each table and jots down the customers order in her notepad politely with a smile. She walks back to the employee area to get the orders prepared. Even through the noise of the juke box and chatter he can still hear her. He turns the scotch on the rocks with his hand while his eyes watch her come out with the orders, more than she can hold but she does it so gracefully. She nods her head at the thank you and then turns to leave.

"Misaki," another waitress calls and she walks over to a table occupied by three young men. She politely requests them to leave before scolding them for their sly decline. Her eyes narrow into a glare as she gives them the bum's rush out the bar.

After than incident she sits at the bar to rest her feet before another customer arrives. She glanced at the clock for a few moments and then focuses her attention at the bar tender who begins to have a conversation with her.

A clank of a martini glass grabs her attention as it's placed in front of her.

"What's this?" Asked Misaki with furrowed brows.

"An Apple martini from that gentleman over there," the waitress answers with a smirk pointing at the young man sitting at a corner table at the end. The way she had placed the glass hard on the table showed her frustration and jealousy. Misaki didn't want to make more enemies than friends because men paid more attention to her.

Misaki followed her gaze and her indigo eyes gave an indignant glare. She gets up and leaves to wait on another customer who requests her attention. This isn't the first Misaki has been offered drinks and asked out but she isn't that type of woman to accept these offers knowing it'll invite trouble. However she recognised him clearly as he would always ask for her to serve him and his stare would never leave her. She would know when she's being watched and would ignore it but his eyes she just couldn't shake off. Her body language and nervous smile showed how it bothered her. It had been a month since he became a regular at Seika Bar. Ever since then Misaki's work life had been affected. Just to calm her restlessness or aggression she would think of him as a weird perverted space alien and that would calm her down a notch.

The man with the spiky blonde hair and green eyes smiles slyly and takes a sip of his drink. He begins to write into his diary.

* * *

Misaki's shift had ended and she slipped on her coat and handbag, bids a goodbye and 'see ya tomorrow' before leaving through the back exit. She shudders as a cold breeze hits her and she places her hands into her coat pocket. Just as she reaches the end a loud crash makes her jump. She turns around and smiles with a shake of her head at the alley cat skulking around scavenging for food. She turns only to be confronted by three shadows.

"So you think you're tough huh," said the grey haired young man as he came into view.

"Let's see if you're so tough now that you're outside without any support,"

"Yeah,"

The dastardly smirks playing on their lips showed they weren't joking. The moved closer towards Miaski and she moved a few steps back clutching her handbag. However it seemed they wanted something else than money.

The leader lunged forwards grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall while the second in command snatched her other wrist. The third took his phone out to film the struggle.

"You stooges are going to pay for this!" Screamed Misaki. She kneed the leader in his gut and then kneed his chin. He released her and fell to knees. One down the second to go as she used her free hand to sock him in face then head butted him. He too fell like his friend holding his painful areas. The third dropped the phone and staggered backwards against the opposite brick wall in shock and fear, his gaze shifting between his fallen comrades.

"Ha! I guess you didn't know I'm a master at Akito. May be that'll make you think twice before assuming a woman is weak," she kicked their sides and walked off unaware she was being watched from the shadows.

Misaki was walking down the deserted street when she heard a sound of footsteps from behind her. _Those guys just don't know went to quit_. She sighed and walked faster and so did her stalker. Having had enough she quickly turned around to come face to face with her 'stalker'

"You!" Misaki jumped back and pointed accusingly. "What do you want?! Why are you stalking me?! You better not pull a dirty trick or else. I'm warning you I know Akito and I'm not afraid to use it," she told the young man with green eyes and spiky blond hair.

"I know. I saw what you did to those guys and I'm impressed. Don't worry I won't do what they tried to do, it wouldn't be much fun," he smirked.

Misaki frowned and shuddered at the perverse comment. "Back to my question why are you stalking me?"

"My name is Takumi Usui. I know you're struggling financially. You have a huge amount of debt, medical expenses for your mom's illness and school fees for your sister attending private school. I can help you out. So I want to offer you a job as my maid,"

Misaki was stunned and rendered speechless. _How does he know about my problems? Who is he..? What does he really want...? He can't be serious! I better get outta here._

"I can help you Misaki...just be my maid,"

"Stay away from me and my family you...you weird perverted space alien!" Yelled Misaki. She turned on her heel and ran away.

* * *

It had been a few days since they incident. Misaki had taken a few days off and was now shopping with Sakura.

"He what?!" Exclaimed Sakura. "That's just weird,"

"I know," Misaki looked through clothes on a rack. She picked up a half sleeve short black dress with zipper pockets. She checked the price and put it down as it was way out of her price range.

"Do know him or something because he knows a lot about you," asked Sakura placing a pink shirt over her in the mirror.

"Nope, he started coming to the bar a month ago. He's always staring at me with those cat eyes. Ugh...he gets under my skin!" Misaki clenched her fists in frustration. "He probably has been stalking me to know more about me,"

"Is he good looking?" Sakura asked placing a green flower print dress against her body.

"You're deviating from the point but according to your definition yes he is but I don't care about that," Misaki leaned against a pillar and crossed her arms. Shopping was more for Sakura than Misaki as she couldn't afford anything with her measly budget. A dress would cost her a weeks grocery. "I think he has wrong intentions. Just because he's good looking doesn't making him a saint. It's sounds surreal 'hi I know you're suffering allow me to help'. No one in their right mind would do something like this, in this day and age,"

"Probably you're right,"

Misaki sighed at her naive friend and worried about her sometimes.

* * *

The following day Misaki dragged her feet to the front door of her apartment and picked up the mail. She yawned and walked into the kitchen placing the letters on the counter with half lidded eyes. She sat down on a stool and opened a letter from her bank assuming it to be a monthly statement. Misaki glanced at her cheap cute kittens calendar to see it was early for that. Worriedly she opened the letter and read it.

"What? The debt has been cleared but how? Wait a minute there must be a mistake. A system error or something," thought Misaki aloud. She rubbed her eyes and reread the letter again to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

The phone began to ring and startled from her tense state. She reached for it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Misaki dear it's mom,"

"Hi mom how are you? Is everything okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah everyone is fine sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you the good news. My medical bills have been paid off and my treatment is now free from the hospital. Also Suzuna has been given a free scholarship to Miyabiagoka High School. Isn't it great? What a miracle. I don't know but I feel like you helped somehow,"

_I can help you Misaki...all you have do is become my maid_

"Misaki you there?"

"Huh yeah I'm here. It sounds great and don't worry mom. Things are just improving for us. I'll get to the bottom of it. Bye,"

After the phone conversation with her mom, Misaki called the bank and her suspicions were correct. Her debt had been paid off by a Mr Usui. She called the hospital and the private school and they told her it was also Usui.

* * *

Misaki entered the bar and seeing Takumi at his usual corner table she stalked more like stomped towards him. She slammed her hands on the table and hovered over it intimidatingly, not that he was intimidated by her more like amused. "What's the meaning of this? You pay off my debt, cover my mothers treatment bills and my sisters school fees. Why? What do you want?"

"Nothing what you think. I just wanted to help you because you're quite amusing and very intriguing to me," he smirked with a wink.

Misaki's cheeks turned red and she came down a level. "B-but I'll have to pay you back some how. I'll work it off,"

"No I don't want the money back. But if you do want to pay me back then work as a maid in my house. It's simple. You work here in this less classy place being ogled at while you can work in a better environment,"

"And be ogled by you," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Better one pair of eyes than dozens. At least no one will harass you and they'll be other maids so you won't be alone,"

Misaki thought about it and decided a change of job would do her good. "Fine I accept," she sighed slumping down in the chair opposite to Takumi.

"What a good girl," he patted her head with a sly smile and but she tried to bite his hand. She crossed her arms and hmped.

* * *

Misaki gawked at the mansion before her. It was bigger than her apartment complex all together. No on wonder he could afford her humongous debt that kept amounting because of the high interest rates. She thought she would be old or even die before the debt would leave her alone.

"Shall we," said Takumi and led the way with Misaki following behind.

Four maids in maid outfits came to great their master. "Welcome back master, how may we serve you?" They chimed politely with a perky smile and bowed.

"Setsuki this is Misaki Ayuzawa, she's the new maid. Can you help her out?"

"Yes master of course!" bowed well maintained woman cheerily. She has twinkling navy blue eyes and dark purple hair with spiky bangs.

"Come on Misa-chan this way to the servant quarters," pulled Setsuki.

Misaki looked at Takumi before she was taken away by the other maids. He seemed satisfied.

Misaki found her new room exquisite. It wasn't simple considering she was a maid but just like an elegant bedroom with expensive decor.

"Well how do you like your room Misa-Chan?" Asked Setsuko.

"It's amazing,"

"Are you happy?" Asked a tall maid with glasses.

"Yes I am," replied Misaki believing this to be a dream.

"Well she doesn't look happy," said one grouchily but was nudged in ribs by another maid.

"Since I'll be working alongside you can I know your names?" smiled Misaki.

"I'm Setsuki the head maid. If you have any questions just come to me,"

"I'm Erika," curtsied the brunette politely.

"I'm Subaru," said the tall maid with dark green hair in a ponytail with parted bangs and green eyes covered by glasses.

"And I'm Honoko," said the short girl with brown eyes and peach coloured hair.

"Nice to meet you all," bowed Misaki with a smile. "Hey manager Setsuko is Usui kinda strange towards all of you?"

"Er what do mean?"

"I mean does he act weird. You know hitted on you and stuff,"

"Oh no no master is too kind to us and treats is well. He is a very decent man quite rare to find these days,"

_Only if you knew_

"Why don't you freshen up and I'll get you your uniform,"

The four maids left Misaki to carry on with their duties. After a while Setsuko came with the uniform for Misaki to change into.

"I look like a doll," frowned Misaki. "Are you sure this is a maids uniform? It's seems to be a glamourised version of it. And why is it different? Treats us all the same huh,"

"Kawaii! Misaki you look adorable," clapped Setsuki. You can't really tell she's thirty- happiness is the cure to staying young . " Master custom made it for you. Now let's do your hair,"

* * *

It was Misaki's first day on the job and she was doing well. Clad in her special maids outfit and her hair in twintails she worked hard cleaning the mansion, not that it was dusty consider only one person lived here. She was in the study dusting with a feather duster until she came across a small brown leather diary. Misaki was not one to snoop but she had seen that diary with Takumi at the bar often. If she wanted to know more about her master then this was the right opportunity. She looked around hoping no one was watching before opening it.

_**You're lowered gaze and the way you move tells me that there is someone on your mind**_

_**Don't say anything if you don't want to  
Stay silent if you want to but I know about your love**_

"A poem..?"

Before Misaki could carry on reading the cuckoo clock startled her indicating it was six pm- her masters return. She quickly placed the diary back where it was making it seem untouched and then scurried off.

* * *

"Welcome back master," she said politely and unwillingly. He just walked past them carrying his briefcase upstairs.

"Why do we have to greet him when he doesn't respond? I could care less but why is it necessary for him to have us greet him?" Asked Misaki with annoyance.

"It wasn't master who came up with this but me," answered manager Setsuki. "We are his maids and we should always greet him happily to spread happiness,"

"So you better get your act together," said Hanoko. "So work on your smile and the way you say it. And why do you call him by his last name? treat our master with respect!" she said rudely.

Misaki sighed. _There was a course in being maids? Weird employees of a weird master_.

* * *

Misaki was wandering the hallway in the dead of night as she couldn't fall asleep. The first night at a new place is always difficult. She stopped and gazed at a portrait of a beautiful young woman sitting by a pond with her arms around her knees. She has wavy long brown hair curtaining her shoulders like a blanket over her low cut dress. Her skin is creamy white like milk, flawless. Eyes blue as day and lips plump as cherries. She looked beautiful to be Miss Universe!

"Hey what're you doing here at this hour?" She jumped hearing the familiar voice as she was absorbed into the portrait. Misaki turned to her left to see Takumi waking towards her without even a shirt on. Misaki felt the blood rush to her cheeks and gave her back to him to hide the blush.

"I could ask you the same thing. And can you put a shirt on?!" Said Misaki trying to calm her breathing.

"Why, is it affecting you?" He smirked coming closer.

"N-no I could care less but it doesn't look right. You might catch a cold then I'll have to see and tend to you," said Misaki indifferently.

"Now that's not very nice,"

"Well get used to it," Misaki crossed her arms and looked in another direction.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"Huh," Misaki turned back to the portrait . "Who is she?" Asked Misaki as her curiosity was gnawing at her.

"My wife,"

Misaki bursts into laughter believing this was the funniest joke she has ever heard. "Ha! Who in there right mind would marry a perverted space alien like you?" She snorted. He was quite for a moment and he looked at her deeply. _Why is he looking at me like that? Did I hurt his feelings?_

Before Musaki could utter an apology he began to smirk. "Fine then why don't you marry me?" He moved closer and closer while she walked backwards until her back touched the wall near the window. Takumi had her trapped between his arms. "Well...?" He looked down at her lips then back into her eyes. "You do look cute in this outfit," His green eyes really did look like emeralds in the moonlight and his blond hair shimmered as gold.

"Er I don't think so," she pushed him back with her hand on his cheek and then shoved him by the shoulders. "In your dreams Usui," she said flatly and walked off for bed. She stopped mid way "Thank you for everything you've done for me," and then she carried on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for all the reviews I really appreciate them! :) you guys are lovely! Sorry for any mistakes in advance as you know typing on I-Phone. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day out, typical in its glory of blue skies and sunshine with the occasional cool breeze. The peace was shattered by a shriek.

"Oh no!"

Misaki was watering the roses when she heard Setsuki's cry for help. Fearing the worst Misaki dropped the water jug and ran towards the noise.

_What's wrong? Was that manager?!_

As she ran round a corner all sorts of irrational thoughts were coming to mind. A murder, a thief, one of the maids are hurt or worse they're being attacked. Misaki saw the maids surrounding a tree and went over to them.

"What's going on?!" Breathed Misaki looking at the maids carefully to see if anyone was hurt.

"Master's cat is stuck up on a tree!" Cried Setsuki.

"What?" Asked Misaki cooly but the way her body was shaking could tell she was indeed angry. "All I could think of was the worst of the worst after I heard you scream and all for a cat?!" Misaki was practically yelling.

"Not just a cat but Master's cat," said Honoko snootily.

"What they mean to say is that the cat is domesticated and for some reason escaped from the mansion. It's Master's favourite cat since the day he found it abandoned in a box in a park at night," explained Subaru.

Misaki sighed. She took a deep breath and exhaled before with one leap landed on a branch. The maids at first gasped before expressions of worry overtook them.

"Misaki!"

Misaki carefully balanced herself on the branch and then reached the one above it. She used the trunk as a support to climb upwards.

_Thank god for the Aikido lessons and the occasional ballet. Now where is that fur-ball?_

Misaki looked around until she saw a white tail swishing above making the leaves rustle.

_Aha! There you are!_

Misaki climbed up to the last a branch were the cat was sitting on the edge. She leaned against the trunk and willed herself not to look down. The branch beneath her was fragile as it shook with one step of her weight. Taking a deep breath and a saying a prayer Misaki ventured cautiously forwards one baby step at a time.

"Come on Kitty I'm not going to hurt you," Misaki cooed with an assuring smile, holding out her hand.

The snowball cat hissed and scratched at Misaki's arm. She winced and nearly lost balance as she retracted her arm. There were a few bleeding grazes like she had been cut by a pitchfork. Misaki groaned but then sighed realising she couldn't back down now that she was so high up and a few steps away from nabbing that fur ball.

"So much for not hurting it," she said sarcastically and stepped forward planning on using both her arms to grab him and then hold it close to her while climbing or something like that if that damn cat was willing to cooperate.

Misaki rushed forward and swooped the cat up in her arms making him growl in annoyance. He was really having a good time until she showed up. Misaki smirked victoriously down at the cat but a creak from the branch made her reconsider celebrating yet. She quickly had to make it to the trunk but before she could the branch had had enough and snapped. With a yelp she was plummeting down being attacked by the many branches.

This was it. It was all over. Ayuzawa Misaki death by saving cat from tree. She was a good daughter, sister and worker. Now may her soul rest in peace in heaven away from a certain perverted space alien.

She felt her body floating like she was on a cloud being carried gently as something so dear.

"Misaki," a familiar voice called out to her.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes to be gazed down at by a pair of soft green ones. Then realisation hit her - she was being held in Takumi's arms.

"What the-? Let me down!" She screamed as she looked around to see the maids surrounding her with glee. Her cheeks were red as a tomato.

"Setsuki take the cat inside and take good care of him. Check for any injuries and make sure he's okay," instructed Takumi.

"I'm the one who's hurt risking my life to save that fur all!" Muttered Misaki.

"I know which is why I'll take care of you personally," he smiled which seemed like a slight smirk.

"What?! You will not! Put me down I can take care of myself!" She yelled. But her protests were ignored as Takumi carried her inside while the maids giggled. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs about but to no avail.

"Idiot!" She mumbled crossing her arms.

_How embarrassing?!_

* * *

Misaki's eyes widened as she realised she was in Takumi's room. He placed her gently on the bed and went to the bathroom.

What is he up to? He better not be trying anything or else.

Takumi came out holding a box in his hands.

"Ow! If you're going to do it be more gentle!"

"Sorry Misaki it's sort of my first time. I don't do this often,"

"Yeah well I've done this a lot more than you have so let me do it myself! You're making it worse!"

"Aw Come on Misaki. I know it hurts but just bear with me,"

"Fine," sighed Misaki grumpily.

Erika couldn't see through the keyhole at all but they could hear.

"Oh my god!" gasped Erika.

Subaru'a eyes widened making her glasses seem like magnifying glasses.

"How could she?!" Said Honoko appalled.

* * *

After a few minutes Misaki left his bedroom tying her apron with plasters on her arms. Just as she turned a corner she was yanked into a room and towered over by Erika Subaru and Honoko.

"What's the problem? And why are we here?" Asked Misaki with a questioning gaze staring at each of girls.

"How was it?" Smirked Erika.

"How dare you?!" Scolded Honoko.

"Misaki what happened?" Asked Subaru with concern more than eagerness.

"What are you talking about?"asked Misaki with confusion, clueless on what they were talking about.

"What happened between master and you? You know," Erika suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

Misaki went red then pale. "Oh god no! No n-nothing like that happened. H-honest," stuttered Misaki. "Usui just bandaged my wounds and that's it!"

Subaru shook her head at what she had been thinking, Erika and Honoko sighed.

"Oh Misaki you're boring," said Erika.

"There's nothing between Usui and I," cleared Misaki and left wondering.

_-Flashback-_

_Takumi went over to the foot bed and sat down in front of Misaki. He opened the first aid box and took out antiseptic and cotton wool balls. He took her arm and examined it._

_Takumi sighed "Misaki you should really take care of yourself. What you did was dangerous and reckless. If I didn't hear your name being shouted I wouldn't have known or saved you. You're lucky they're just scratches or else you could've had fractures or broken bones if I didn't catch you in time,"_

_Misaki looked deep into his emerald eyes and saw concern and worry. He's worried about me... He cares about me..._

_Misaki retracted her arm with a hiss. "I'll take care of it," she avoided his gaze to look around his room._

_"The way you saved my cat without thinking of yourself shows how you take care of yourself. Why did you risk yourself for my cat?"_

_"I-I-I don't know. I owe a lot to you so consider that I did it for all the help you've given me,"_

_"Really or is it something more?" He smirked raising a brow._

_"N-no are you daft? I-I-I-," she was stuttering and close to blushing._

_Takumi chuckled "I'm joking Misaki. Anyway on a more serious note I'm going to give you first aid and that's that,"_

_Takumi dabbed the cotton wool ball with antiseptic and used his warm breath to calm the wound before applying medicine._

_After her arms Takumi lifted her apron and skirt slightly to check for any scratches on her legs._

_"W-what're you doing?!" She slapped his hands and pushed down her skirt._

_"I just wanted to see if you're hurt anywhere else," he replied innocently. "You're uniform doesn't seem to be in good shape,"_

_"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it myself," Misski got up and walked towards the door to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, spinning her around. She came face to face with Takumi._

_"Misaki promise me you won't put yourself in danger again. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he told her sincerely . "And this..." He kissed her on the cheek "...is for saving my precious cat. You're my hero Misaki,"_

_Misaki was in a daze not knowing what just happened as she turned and left his room. That kiss, his soft warm lips on her cheek rendered her speechless and brain numb._

_-Flashback end-_

Misaki rushed into her room leaning against the door breathless. She placed her hand on her cheek where Takumi had kissed, it was pleasantly tingling. She blushed closing her eyes trying to forget that experience but it wouldn't leave her alone.

"Ugh! My first kiss from a boy no a m-man," Misaki slid down to the floor. "Idiot!"

After sewing her uniform as new and having a nice warm bath, Misaki decided to call it a day because she so deserved it after that incident. lunch and dinner were brought by the maids yet she didn't feel like eating. She laid under the covers and closed her eyes hoping for sleep but all that came were images of Takumi kissing her.

_"And this..." He kissed her on the cheek "...is for saving my precious cat. You're my hero Misaki,"_

"Baka!" Misaki threw the pillow off her bed and screamed into the mattress. This was going to be one long restless night. Misaki mentally cursed herself for not doing anything then.

_Why didn't I slap him? Why didn't I use my Aikido on him? What magic does that weird perverted outer space alien possess?!_


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since that incident and Misaki had been avoiding Takumi. She had been edgy and when she saw him all she could think about was running away. However it was inevitable.

"Hey Misaki," she heard Takumi's voice and froze.

_Oh no what does he want now! I will not run away!_

"What?" Replied Misaki spraying the dinning table with 'table shine' and wiping it with a cloth. She didn't look at him but felt his heavy gaze on her. It was making her nervous.

Takumi sat down in a chair, placed his arms one on top of the other on the table and rested his chin on them. He stared at Misaki. "I feel like you've been avoiding me," he blew at his blond bangs.

"N-no I-I-I haven't I've just been very busy thats all," said Misaki lifting the candle holder and wiping underneath it. His stare was really affecting Misaki as it followed her around. "What?!" She barked glaring at him as her shoulders shook.

"Nothing, well there is something I want to ask of you," Takumi sat up straight.

"What?" Asked Misaki skeptically with her arms crossed.

"Well you see I've been invited to a party I don't really want to go to but have to and so I want you to be my escort,"

"Seriously. I'm sure you can find plenty of pretty women to cling on to you for the evening," snorted Misaki.

"That's the problem," sighed Takumi getting up and walking round the table. "They'll cling on to me all evening and won't leave me alone. They even would expect to come home with me!"

"Oh please," muttered Misaki sarcastically

"At least I know I'm safe around you," grinned Takumi. "So what do you say?" Asked Takumi standing behind her and messaging her shoulders.

"Er no," she replied dryly.

"As come on please," he gave her his puppy dog eyes.

Misaki blushed "Stop that!"

"Remember you owe me Misa," smiled Takumi.

Misaki sighed "Fine but no funny business," she warned.

"Great! I'll see you at six," winked Takumi.

_What have I got myself into now...?_

* * *

Misaki had finished all her work and now was in her room rummaging through her wardrobe trying to fine something to wear. All she could find were casuals not a single dress!

There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Called Misaki throwing clothes in a pile.

The door opened and the maids came inside and watched with questioning gazes.

"Misaki what's wrong you seem to be distracted today?" Asked Setsuki

"And what's with the mess?" Asked Honoko.

"Usui asked me to accompany him to an event this evening and I can't seem to find anything to wear," replied Misaki on the verge of losing it.

"That's wonderful," clapped Setsuki.

"I take back what I said about you Misaki," smirked Erika.

"What?! Why?!" Shrieked Honoko. "In all our service years he never asked us,"

"Do you need any help Misaki," asked Subaru with a smile.

"No-"

"Yes she does need our help," Erika looked at the mess and sighed. "And lot of it,"

As much as Misaki would decline anyone's help unless really needing it but now seemed like the time. She didn't want to look ridiculous. not for only her sake but for Takumi. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of a lot of people.

"Let's go to my room I have a few dresses and make up!" Exclaimed Erika.

* * *

Misaki had spent a good hour modelling dresses for the maids but none seemed to suit her because of her flat chest as Erika has a bigger bust than her. The dresses would fall down or stick out.

"They don't look good on me," said Misaki feeling self conscious.

"How about we stuff the bust area with toilet paper?" Suggested Setsuki.

"It won't look good," sighed Subaru. "We might need to alter the dress or get one for Misaki,"

"We don't have time Master wants her ready by six," stressed Erika. "And it's five now. We won't we able to make it back on time!"

"What are we going to do?!" Worried Setsuki.

"I know!" Smirked Misaki. She quickly slipped on a robe and rushed out leaving the girls confused.

Half an hour later the intercom buzzed and Misaki went to answer the door. The maids followed behind.

"Thanks a lot Sakura," said Misaki with a smile taking the bag Sakura was holding.

"No problem Misaki. So this is where you work. It's really big and beautiful!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Sakura my best friend and these are the maids I work with. Manager Setsuki, Erika, Subaru and Honoko," Introduced Misaki sheepishly.

After introductions and snacks the maids and Sakura helped Misaki get ready. She was wearing an electric blue above the knee halter dress with small metal studs around the neck and hem with black peep toe stilettos borrowed from Erika. There was no make up as Misaki had refused to touch that stuff. Her raven hair was in a bun with a few side curls.

"Wow you look amazing!" Erika complimented.

"How did you find a dress that would fit?" Asked Subaru.

"Sakura used to be flat chested too in middle school so this is her birthday party dress," answered Misaki.

"Oh Misaki!" Pouted Sakura "I still kept this dress in my wardrobe and forget all about it until today. I'm glad it came to your use," she hugged her friend.

The clock struck six grabbing everyone's attention.

"It's show time!" Announced Erika.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs Takumi was waiting impatiently. A clank of heels jarred him out of his thoughts and he looked up. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw. Misaki slowly and cautiously came towards him holding various things around for support with her right while holding a black glitter clutch bag.

_Oh god I hope I don't trip and fall_

"Come on let's go and get this over with. These heels are killing me!" Complained Misaki snapping Takumi out from his daydream.

"Right this way my lady," he gestured Misaki to link arms with him.

With a few inaudible mutterings Misaki held his arm knowing she would indeed fall with these damn six inch heels!

Takumi smiled and led her to the awaiting limo. She waddled like a penguin until Takumi understandably slowed down his pace. He opened the door for Misaki and she climbed in before he went round to the other side and sat.

* * *

The limo arrived at a hotel and parked in front of the entrance. The passenger doors were opened by servants and Misaki and Takumi walked arm in arm on the red carpet. The media was held back by security behind a red velvet line but pictures were snapped and reports bombarded them with questions. After all this would be page three news!

The evening went well. Misaki stayed by Takumi's side not that she wanted to but had to. Guests were either in their small groups chatting or waking around to socialise with others. It was a formal party with guests wearing their finest clothes and waiters serving drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

Misaki hadn't been to a classy party before in her life. This just wasn't her scene amongst the rich and famous. Her dress wasn't as elegant or expensive. She felt small as everyone would stare at her or give weird glances.

"Ah Mr Usui how good it is to see you," said a man with his supposedly wife beside him.

"And who is this young lady," the woman eyed Misaki from head to toe.

"Ayuzawa Misaki." Answered Takumi casually and indifferently. Before they could pry anymore he excused himself and Misaki, walking away from them.

"I'm going to the ladies room," said Misaki uplinking her arm from Takumi's.

"Are you sure you can make it?" He asked playfully.

"The amount of walking I've done tonight I've broken into these damn shoes! Besides I don't need you following me to the toilet too. I'm not a child!" Huffed Misaki and walked off with a few moments of losing balance nearly.

Takumi just chuckled slightly. "Misaki you're so amusing,"

* * *

After asking a waiter Misaki had found the ladies toilets. The bathroom was grand too with caramel tiles and pattered borders, the ceiling was a Victorian painting of a wealthy family sitting around a table naked, the sink was ceramic with automatic taps, towels hanging on a handrail with a laundry basket to dispose of them. There wasn't a single mess unlike public toilets with spilt water on the floor and around sinks, no toilet paper on the ground or flowing in bins and there was no fowl stench or cheap detergent smell. This was close to heaven, indeed.

Misaki had finished her business and was about to leave her cubical when the door to bathroom opened and Misaki slipped back in to avoid an interaction with the women.

"Did you see that riff raff with Usui?" Said one checking her make up in the mirror.

"Yes. I wonder where he picked her up?" Said another tidying her her hair.

"She doesn't suit him at all! Look at him and look at her," said one with disgust while re- applying her make-up.

Their words really affected Misaki and she didn't know why. It was like seeing the ugly truth in the mirror. Tears were stinging her eyes and once she blinked a tear rolled down her cheek. She caught it with her index finger and stared at it. Lucky she didn't wear make up otherwise she would have looked worse in her opinion.

"She's so plain I bet he took pity on her and brought her to a classy party,"

"Come lets go find some cute and rich men,"

After the girls left Misaki came out looking around. She hadn't been insulted like this in her life. It was because she stayed with people her own status for the most of her life. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I won't let what they said get to me. I'm middle class and I'm proud! At least I'm honest and not shallow,"

Misaki left the girls toilet and walked down the hallway to the party room. Just as she was about to reach the door handle she was stopped.

"Excuse me Miss," said a smartly dressed slightly overweight man with glasses.

"Yes," answered Misaki.

"The blond man you came with told us to inform you that he's in room 302," said another man.

"Really?" Said Misaki skeptically.

"Yes he also told us to escort you there so you won't get lost," said the man with glasses, smiling.

Misaki had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this but may be just may be they were telling the truth.

"Alright," sighed Misaki and gestured them to lead the way.

The two men and Misaki went up the elevator to the third floor and then walked down the hallway. She accidentally bumped into a member of staff who spilt champagne on her dress.

"I'm extremely sorry madam!" He apologies profusely.

Oh no the dress! What am I going to tell Sakura. Just my luck!

"It's okay," said Misaki with a smile taking the napkin from the tray and trying to dry the stain.

The man with the glasses opened the room door with a key and gestures Misaki to enter.

"Okay so where's Usui?" She walked in and looked around. "This better not be some game,"

The door closed with a click and was locked. Misaki turned around to see the two men smirking.

"Why do you need him when you have us?" The man with the glasses loosened his tie.

"Yeah. We'll show you how to have a good time," his friend added walking forward and running his fingers up her arm.

Misaki slapped his hand away. "Come any closer or do anything and you'll regret it," warned Misaki.

They just laughed it off and ventured forward. Finding a space between them Misaki pushed one and ran past the other but she was grabbed and shoved on to the master bed. She tried to jump off but her heels made her fall to ground, twisting her ankle. They both stood on either side and pinned her on the bed horizontally.

The man with glasses took out furry handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed her hands behind her back. "This will make sure you don't get too excited," he laughed.

Misaki struggled to free her hands but it was futile. She looked at her capture with a narrowed glare. "You two are so going to regret it!" Screamed Misaki

The other man slapped her hard on the cheek leaving a bruise. "If you don't cooperate then you'll be the one regretting it. My friend owns this hotel which means we can stay here until morning," he smirked holding her face tightly, squeezing her cheeks. He took out a pocket knife and lightly ran the tip from her hair cutting it loose, to her cheek and down to her neck. "So be a good girl and cooperate. Don't make this harder than it is,"

Misaki closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back in submission. Her cheek was stinging but she willed herself not to try. "Okay..." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. You guys are awesome. Here is the chapter you have been calling for. Also I'm doing a poll for my next MisakixUsui story so please send in your votes! :)**

* * *

_What's taking Misaki so long?_ Pondered Takumi as he glanced at his watch. He excused himself from the fawning women and left in search of Misaki.

"Excuse me have you seen a young woman with black hair, indigo eyes and wearing a blue dress?" Takumi asked a member of staff.

The young man was in deep thought. Takumi took out a picture of Misaki from his wallet and showed it to him.

"Ah I know! I've seen her with two men on the third floor. She's the same women I dropped champagne on her dress,"

"Where abouts on the third floor?"

"Er I think room 302 sir,"

"Thanks," said Takumi and ran off towards the elevator.

_Misaki what have you gotten yourself into now?_

* * *

"...I'll cooperate. Just do me a favour and let me go first,"

The men looked at each other and smirked.

"That's a good girl now," the man with the knife moved back, retracting the knife.

Misaki opened her eyes looked at both of them. "You come closer," she told the man with glasses.

He smiled and came close to her face thinking she was going to kiss him. Instead Misaki head butted him, making him stumble backwards.

"Why you?!" The man with the knife lifted the knife above his head to attack her but Misaki kicked it out if his hand making it fall to the floor somewhere.

With a backwards roll Misaki stumbled off the bed and moved her handcuffed hands in front of her. "I told you, you guys were going to regret it," she said coldly. "This is one of the reasons I hate men,"

Misaki took a deep breath and exhaled. Her ankle was hurting but she couldn't let her weakness be known to them. She thought of a strategy on how to take them on. Hands cuffed and ankle sprained - not good but she'll work around that as Aikido is more about self defence and using your opponents strength against them.

The slightly over weight man was first in her line of attack. He swung at her with a right hook but Misaki ducked and pushed him with her side making him stagger until she smacked him with her cuffed hands on the head. He fell backward into a fell making in fall in the process.

The second lunged and grabbed her by the waist. Misaki intertwined her fingers and hammer slammed him on the back and also knees him in the stomach.

* * *

Takumi had made it to the third floor and to room door. He tried opening it and tried to break it down. It didn't work he knocked on the room next door.

"Hey?!" Said a man as Takumi barged in and went to the connected balcony. He opened the sliding door went out and after a few seconds of the judging the distance leapt to the other side. He landed with a forward roll and got up to see a struggled from the silhouette of the curtain. With a second to think he broke in.

The two men were on lying on the ground bruised and beaten pretty badly. The one with glasses reach for the knife but Misaki stepped on his hands making a painful groan escape his lips.

"Haven't you boys learnt your lesson? Never underestimate a female. Even her six inch heels are deadly weapon," he scolded with a smirk.

Upon hearing the glass shatter, Misaki turned to see Takumi. He was just as surprised as she was.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"Looking for you!" They answered at the same time.

Misaki moved forward but because of her painful ankle, the six inch heels and her weary body she stumbled but Takumi caught her in his arms. He looked down at her state and his heart ached. He caressed her bruised cheek with his hand lightly. Misaki shuddered feeling the cold. Takumi carefully led her to bed and sat her down. He took off the blazer if his tux and placed it over her shoulders. Next he checked her ankle.

"It's sprained pretty badly I don't think you can walk on your own," he told her.

"Nonsense I took care of these guys and I take care of a measly sprain," snorted Misaki. She got up and tried to walk but stumbled.

Takumi chuckled "Yeah right. You were planning on bearing the pain until we got home. I told you to take care of yourself and yet you ignore it. I won't take no for and answer,". He looked at her cuffed hands and chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded.

"Nothing you look funny with your hands cuffed,"

"Whatever just take them off!" She yelled with tainted red cheeks.

Takumi searched the men and found the key to unlock the furry handcuffs. Once off Misaki rubbed her wrists and moved them around in circular motion to allow blood flow.

After that Takumi lifted Misaki in his arms and carried her out over the defeated bodies. Misaki sulked and complained but it didn't stop Takumi. "I guess you can take care of yourself," he smiled down at her, making her blush and look away. "You roughed those guys up pretty badly,"

"Yeah well consider it a warning for you too if you get on my bad side,"

"I would rather be on your loving side," he grinned leaning close to her face. Misaki's face flushed and she turned her head away in coyly.

They reached the ground floor and Takumi had asked a member of staff if they leave through the back exit without drawing too much attention to themselves. As soon as the door opened and Takumi stepped out they were surrounded by the press.

"Mr Usui what's going on? Why aren't you at the exclusive party?"

"Why are you sneaking out through the back exit?"

"Who's this young woman? She is the same woman you entered with, correct? What relation do you have with her? Is she your secret mistress or a prostitute?"

"Breaking news! Usui Takumi seen with mysterious woman leaving a party. From the way he was holding her in his arms show they are very close! Zoom in to capture her face!"

The flashing lights of the cameras, the many questions and microphones shoved in front of them were overwhelming for Misaki. She buried her face in Takumi's white shirt releasing a few tears from the comments directed at her character. What if her mother saw this on the news or Suzuna? They would feel embarrassed and ashamed.

Sensing her discomfort made Takumi worry. He pushed passed the press and to the awaiting limo not bothering to answer their questions.

The limo ride was awkward and quiet. Neither one spoke but the silence was affecting them more than the distance in seating.

"I'm sorry," they both said together.

Misaki sighed. "I didn't want to embarrass you tonight so I burrowed a dress from my friend and allowed the maids to help me. However it still didn't work out in the end. You must feel embarrassed and probably hate me,"

"I'm the one whose sorry Misaki. I should have helped you out with this. I just assumed you knew what you were doing. I could never hate you Misaki," he told her sincerely. "I could also never feel embarrassed by you... unless you do anything kinky like that," he smirked.

Misaki turned beet red. "USUI!" she crossed her arms and looked away. "Idiot. Weird perverted outer space alien," she muttered.

* * *

"Oh master what happened to Misa-Chan?" Asked Setsuki worriedly as she rushed over to Takumi who entered the mansion with Misaki in his arms bridal style.

The other maids had also rushed to the scene with worry and tension seeing Misaki in that state.

"Just a little accident. There no need to worry. I'll place her in her room and I want you all to tend to her," Takumi instructed.

The maids nodded and followed behind as Takumi carried Misaki to her room.

Misaki was seen by a doctor and advised complete bed rest. She was given a gel for her swollen ankle.

Misaki was sitting on her bed. Her index finger with a small lump of cool muscle gel was hesitantly hovering over her ankle. Her ankle was painful without touching it and if she touched it she was sure the pain would increase ten fold.

_I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of pain. But it hurts so much!_

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!" Misaki called out.

The opened to reveal Takumi. "Hello,"

"Hi," replied Misaki. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work to go to or something?"

"Yes well I decided to check up on you. Since I don't have the opportunity to ogle you now that you're bed ridden," he smirked.

"If you're here to just express your perverted comments then you can leave," she told him. "By the way I'm doing just fine and will be on the job by tomorrow,"

"Not if you stare at your ankle contemplating a strategy to apply the medication," he playfully teased. He sat on the foot of her bed and took the medication gel of her.

"Hey?! W-what are you doing?!" She sputtered.

"Here let me help I feel responsible," he pouted.

"Well you should but I can do it myself! Give it here!" She demanded.

"Misaki you should listen to your master," he sang. He applied the gel carefully ignoring her protests. He did gently that she didn't even realise. "There all done. Dr Takumi's made it all better,"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Yeah thanks doc," she said sarcastically.

"Misaki I need to tell you something important," he told her seriously.

"What? She asked with confusion. She hadn't seen him like this before. This must be serious then.

"I-"

The door to her room opened and Setsuki walked in with a tray if Miso soup. "I'm sorry master if I'm intruding but it's time for Misaki's lunch along with medications,"

"Alright then. Misaki I'll speak to you some other time," Takumi got up and left.

* * *

Misaki was feeling quite better now and on her toes doing her duty as a maid. She never felt better as she liked doing work instead of resting. It was boring to be bedridden watching re runs.

The old phone rang echoing through out the mansion. Manager Setuki answered the call.

"Moshi Moshi Usui Residence, who may I ask is calling? Oh Madam yes of course, yes, yes most definitely," Setsuki placed the phone down shakily. She wearily went into the servants quarter and pressed the intercom. "All maids report to the servants quarter please,"

After a few minutes the maids arrived.

"What is it manager?" Asked Subaru.

"You haven't called us abruptly like this if it wasn't an emergency," said Erika.

Setsuki sighed "She's arriving," The maids except Miskai paled and looked worried. "So everything must be in top top shape as you know how she is. Order white lilies, prepare her favourite dishes and..." Setsuki rambled on as the maids nodded their heads.

"Why what's wrong? And who are you referring to?" Asked Misaki clueless as to what was going on to make such a fuss over,"

"Well explain everything later but the duties must be fulfilled as she's coming tonight!"

* * *

The maids had worked extremely hard all morning to evening. A limo stopped by the entrance and servants scurried inside carrying luggage. The maids stood in a horizontal line at the entrance with a polite and welcoming smile. A woman walked in wearing a brown fur coat, a short red dress with matching heels. Her long silky brown hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were covered by black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses.

"Welcome Home Madam," said the maids except Misaki who stared in shock. This is the woman she had seen a portrait of weeks ago. She really exists!

The young woman took off her sunglasses and her red lips curved to a smile. "Thank you for the warm welcome," she said in smoothly.

"Your back early," said Takumi nonchalantly with what seemed like spite as he walked down the stairs.

"Well I had to after that fiasco in the hotel was spreading like wildfire. Besides darling aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why not when I practically have a long term contract with you," he shot back.

The air was tense and so the maids left dragging Misaki along. Her gaze when with Takumi's and looked he looked down. The woman however noticed this and mentally noted it down.

"What's going on?" Asked Misaki with frustration. No one seems to be telling her anything. "Who is she?!"

"She's masters wife, Katherine Knightly Usui," answered Manager Setsuki.

"She's a famous model from England and the sole heiress to business her father owns," said Erika.

"She's also the niece of the Duchess of Dewbury who is considered to be a potential in the future," added Subaru.

"And she's a cheating whore!" Spat Honoko.

"Honoko!" Reprimanded Setsuki "Mind your language,"

"Well it a fact!" Honoko folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

Whatever the maids said was slowly sinking in. Misaki felt a twinge of pain in her chest making it difficult to breathe than stand. She sat down on a chair and stared blankly.

_"She's my wife,"_

_"Who in there right mind would want to marry you?"_

_"Why don't you marry?"_

_"You look cute,"_

_"You're quite interesting and amusing to me,"_

_"Don't ever put yourself in danger again,"_

It felt like everything was spinning around her and all she could hear were voices. Misaki suddenly sat up and smoothened her apron. "Come on we have dinner to prepare and serve," said Misaki with a smile.

"Misaki...?" Called Manager Setsuki but she was already walking off.

* * *

**Remember the poll. Just reminding you guys. ;) Enjoy the weekend!**


End file.
